sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Brawl
– trzecia odsłona serii ''Super Smash Bros., stworzona przez Sora Ltd, a wydana przez Nintendo w 2008 roku na konsolę Wii. Po raz pierwszy w tej serii Sonic the Hedgehog pojawia się jako grywalna postać, którą można odblokować. Udział Sonica 10 października 2007 na oficjalniej stronie Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Smash Bros. DOJO!!) zapowiedziano, że Sonic pojawi się jako grywalna postać. Aby móc grać Soniciem, należy go najpierw odblokować. Istnieją trzy pozwalające na to metody: *Ukończenie kampanii fabularnej Subspace Emissary. *Rozegranie 300 meczów Brawl i pokonanie Sonica w jednej walce. *Ukończenie Classic Mode dziesięcioma różnymi postaciami na dowolnym poziomie trudności. Należy następnie pokonać Sonica w jednej walce. *Rozegranie łącznie 10 godzin w Brawl. Należy następnie pokonać Sonica w jednej walce. thumb|left|Sonic w Subscape Emissary Każda postać z gry jest dostępna w kampanii fabularnej, Subspace Emissary. Głównym uniwersum gry jest World of Trophies, w którym trofea różnych postaci biorą udział w walkach między sobą. Na jednym ze zwiastunów gry ukazana została scena, w której Sonic i Mario walczyli z Subspace Army. W rzeczywistości w fabule nigdy nie miało to miejsca, chyba że gracz powtórzy potem kampanię jako Sonic i Mario. Sonic pojawia się tylko raz podczas wydarzeń z gry. Kiedy główny antagonista, Tabuu, przygotowuje się do przemiany postaci gracza w trofea, Sonic atakuje go i bardzo szybko niszczy jego skrzydła, zabierając mu tę zdolność. Jeż ląduje następnie niedaleko, unosi swój palec, uśmiecha się i drażni Tabuu. Sonic może wziąć udział w walce z finałowym przeciwnikiem, jeśli gracz go wybierze. Od tego momentu zostaje również dodany do puli postaci i może brać udział w walkach, a także w wydarzeniach fabularnych. W grze pojawia się także walka, znana jako FINAL, Final Battle. Jest to 41 i ostatni event w Super Smash Bros. Brawl. W tym meczu przeciwnikami gracza są: Sonic, Snake i powiększony Mario. Każda postać posiada dwa życia. Aby zwyciężyć, należy pokonać wszystkich trzech oponentów. Rozgrywka Atrybuty Sonic jest najszybszą postacią w grze. Pozwala mu na to szybkie i wielokrotne używanie ataków. Jeż może zasypywać wroga atakami, aby wykończyć go jednym z silniejszych ataków. Ataki Sonica mogą być jednak trudne do wymierzenia i są dość słabe. Przy odpowiednim wyczuciu czasu i refleksie, możliwe jest żonglowanie przeciwnikami w powietrzu przy użyciu powietrznych ataków. Standardowym specjalnym atakiem Sonica jest Homing Attack, który namierza przeciwników na wyznaczonym obszarze. Można go wykorzystać do utrudniania oponentom regeneracji. Bocznym specjalnym atakiem jest Spin Dash, który umożliwia jeżowi zwinąć się w kulkę i obracać w jednym miejscu (nie działa w powietrzu). Atak ten jest wzmacniany przez wciskanie przycisku specjalnego ataku. Zostaje aktywowane po wciśnięciu strzałki w dół. Górnym specjalnym atakiem jest Spring Jump. Zachowuje się inaczej, w zależności od tego gdzie zostanie użyty. Używając go na ziemi, pojawi się spring, z którego będą mogli skorzystać wszyscy, w tym Sonic. Gracz może wykorzystać Spring Jump dwukrotnie, aby wyskoczyć wyżej. W przypadku użycia w powietrzu, spring upadnie na ziemię, zachowując się jak pocisk. Dzięki tym trzem umiejętnościom Sonic posiada szerokie zdolności ratowania się z trudnych sytuacji. Jego ostatecznym atakiem jest Super Sonic. Sonic wykorzystuje moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu i dokonuje super transformacji. Super Sonic jest nietykalny i może latać, raniąc każdego na swojej drodze. Słabością Sonica jest niska obrona przed większością ataków, wysoki startowy czas do użycia miażdżących ataków, niewielki zasięg, oraz minimalna droga do KO. Pociski utrudniają mu podejście, czyniąc go w pewien sposób łatwym do przewidzenia i obronienia się. Nie posiada również swojego własnego, prawdziwego pocisku. Jeśli przeciwnik złapie i puści Sonica w trakcie Spring Jump, jeż nie będzie mógł użyć żadnych specjalnych ataków i po prostu spadnie. Liczne plusy i minusy Sonica powodują, że znajduje się on w tej grze w tierze D, na 22 miejscu z łącznie 38. Ataki thumb|Lista ataków Sonica Lista umiejętności Naziemne ataki = Normalne = *Neutral Attack - uderzenie lewą, a następnie prawą dłonią, zakończone przez kopnięcie lewej nogi. 7% obrażeń (2% + 2% +3%). *Dash Attack - zwija się w kulkę, aby uderzyć przeciwników na swoejj drodze. Podobne do Spin Attacku. 6% obrażeń. *Strong Side - wystaje na obu stopach, z obiema dłońmi na ziemi. 11% obrażeń w dwóch uderzeniach (4% + 7%). *Strong Up - kopnięcie w górę, które uderza trzykrotnie. Minimalny odrzut. 14% obrażeń łącznie (3% + 4% + 7%). *Strong Down - wymiatanie stopą. Porusza gracza do przodu. 6% obrażeń. = Miażdżące = thumb|Sonic kontra Link *Side Smash - unosi ręce w trakcie ładowania i atakuje uderzeniem o krótkim zasięgu, krzycząc "GO!". Posiada dobry odrzut, szybką prędkość startową, małe opóźnienie po wykonaniu, ale zasięg jest niski. 14-19% obrażeń. *Up Smash - wykonuje krótki skok i wisi przez chwilę, wykonując obrót. Przeciwnicy trafieni przez ten atak otrzymują wiele uderzeń, aż do ostatecznego, które ma dość dobry odrzut. Dobry do wykonywania combo, ponieważ może być wykonany niemal natychmiastowo po biegu. 8 następujących po sobie uderzeń, zadających 14-19% obrażeń (7% + 1%x6 + 4%). *Down Smash - wykonuje Spin Dash do przodu i do tyłu, na krótkim dystansie dookoła siebie. Posiada dobry odrzut i bardzo dobry zasięg. 9-16% obrażeń. = Inne = *Ledge Attack - Obraca się do przodu. 8% obrażeń. *100% Ledge Attack - wystaje na jednej stopie, a następnie na kolejnej, przechylając się w tył. Dwa postępujące po sobie uderzenia. 13% obrażeń. *Floor Attack - szybkie miotnięcie stopą w oba kierunki. 6% obrażeń. Powietrzne ataki thumb|Powietrzny atak Sonica *Neutral Aerial - obraca się w miejscu. 11% obrażeń. *Forward Aerial - świdruje na głowę przeciwnika, obracając jego ciałem. 14% obrażeń *Back Aerial - wykonuje kopnięcie za siebie. 13% obrażeń. *Up Aerial - nożycowe kopnięcie. Rozdziela swoje nogi, uderzając przeciwników obok, bez szczególnego odrzutu. Następnie wykonuje kopnięcie w górę, które ma już znaczący odrzut. 9% obrażeń. *Down Aerial - zatrzymuje się w powietrzu na chwilę, po czym zlatuje z wystawioną stopą. 8% obrażeń. Łapanie i rzucanie *Pummel -uderza przeciwnika kolanem. 3% obrażeń. *Forward Throw - wykopuje przeciwników do góry. Może być kontynuowane prze żonglowanie w powietrzu kolejnymi uderzeniami. 2 następujące po sobie uderzenia. 9% obrażeń (3% + 6%). *Back Throw - wykonuje obrotowe trzepnięcia w tył, trzymając przeciwnika, a następnie uderza nim o ziemię, wyrzucając go do tyłu z małym odrzutem. 8% obrażeń. *Up Throw - przerzuca przeciwnika nad sobą i ląduje na jego dłoniach, aby wykonać pchnięcie. Kolce Sonica twardnieją chwilę przed kontaktem, a przeciwnik zostaje ukłuty i wyrzucony do góry. 2 następujące po sobie uderzenia. 12% obrażeń (3% + 9%). *Down Throw - rzuca przeciwnika na dół i obraca się na nim, a następnie kopie go nieco do przodu. Dobre obrażenia i dostateczny, poziomy odrzut. 4 uderzenia, 8% obrażeń (1%x3 + 5%). Standard Special Move thumb|left|Homing Attack W Super Smash Bros. Brawl Homing Attack jest najbardziej podstawowym atakiem Sonica. Po użyciu, Sonic zwija się w kulkę, wznosi w powietrze i leci na najbliższego przeciwnika. Atak ten może być wykorzystany nieskończoną ilość razy w powietrzu, pozwalając na skuteczne ucieczki przed przeciwnikami, którzy mogliby otoczyć gracza. Jeśli Homing Attack został wykorzystany, a w pobliżu nie ma żadnego przeciwnika, Sonic szarżuje przed siebie, opadając krzywo w dół. Jeśli Homing Attack nie trafi nikogo, Sonic wyląduje na ziemi i ugrzęźnie na chwilę, odsłaniając się na ataki. Wciśnięcie "A" podczas wznoszenia się Sonica w powietrze wypuszcza atak wcześniej. Homing Attack posiada także jedyną w swoim rodzaju właściwość, przez którą próbuje on trafić oponenta odwróconego od Sonica przez przeskoczenie nad nim. Oznacza to, że atak jest najbardziej skuteczny, kiedy przeciwnik oddala się od Sonica na ziemi, albo zbliża się do niego w powietrzu. Sonic może dzięki temu bronić się przed bocznymi atakami i być przygotowanym na próby regeneracji przeciwnika. Homing Attack może być także użyty do podróżowania pod poziomami, poprzez wskoczenie w sufit nieprzenikalnej platformy, a następnie użycie tej umiejętności do odbicia się od niej rykoszetem. Kiedy gracz przygotowuje się do użycia Homing Attacku, musi przesunąć kontrolerem w prawo lub w lewo, w zależności od tego w którym kierunku chce się udać, a następnie nacisnąć "B". Sonic będzie próbował trafić każdego przeciwnika znajdującego się w danym kierunku, a jeśli w pobliżu nie ma żadnego - po prostu poleci po krzywej na ziemię. Side Special Move thumb|Spin Dash Spin Dash jest bocznym specjalnym atakiem Sonica. Pozwala wystrzelić się z miejsca z dużą prędkością. Na początku powoduje również, że Sonic podskakuje. Gracz może wyznaczyć kierunek podczas inicjowania umiejętności, a także w trakcie jej trwania. W przypadku zderzenia się z silniejszym pociskiem, Spin Dash zatrzymuje się i anuluje wszystkie obrażenia. Spin Dash może natomiast niszczyć umiarkowane pociski podczas podskoku. Jeśli zderzy się z Egg Roll Yoshi'ego, oba ataki zostaną zanegowane. Ta wersja Spin Dasha pozwala graczowi naładować go przez trzymanie przycisków, a nie wielokrotne ich wciskanie. Sonic nie skacze jednak automatycznie na początku wykonywania umiejętności, ani nie może wtedy sam zmieniać kierunków. Up Special Move thumb|left|Spring Jump Spring Jump jest górnym specjalnym atakiem Sonica. Powoduje, że pod graczem pojawia się spring, który odbija postać pionowo do góry. Użycie go na ziemi stawia w danym miejscu spring, który utrzymuje się tam przez pewien czas. Mogą z niego skorzystać również inne postaci. Jeśli jest użyty w powietrzu, spring opada na dół, zachowując się podobnie jak pocisk, zadając minimalne obrażenia i odrzut. Jest efektywny przy pilnowaniu swoich krawędzi. Po użyciu tej umiejętności, Sonic zachowuje umiejętność do wykonywania normalnych powietrznych ataków i uników, ale nie będzie w stanie użyć specjalnych ataków, dopóki nie dotknie ziemi. Dodatkowo umiejętność ta nie pozwala Sonicowi złapać się krawędzi areny, dopóki nie osiągnie on maksymalnej wysokości od odbicia. Przez to staje się dość niebezpieczny w użyciu nad przepaścią. Naziemny spring znika po trzecim odbiciu. Down Special Move thumb|Spin Charge Spin Charge jest dolnym specjalnym atakiem Sonica. Funkcjonuje i wygląda podobnie jak Spin Dash, ale może być nieco szybszy. Ładowanie tego ataku jest również inne niż w przypadku Spin Dasha. Gracz musi przytrzymać kierunek w dół, a następnie wciskać wielokrotnie przycisk specjalnego ataku. W przeciwieństwie do Spin Dasha, Sonic nie podskakuje na początku wykonywania umiejętności. Nadal posiada jednak umiejętność zmiany kierunku, oraz skakania. Jeśli gracz wypuści specjalny przycisk, ale nadal będzie trzymać strzałkę w dół, Sonic przestanie kręcić się w miejscu i nie wykona ataku, co pozwala na zwodzenie przeciwników. Atak ten może być użyty w powietrzu, ale posuwa się tylko lekko do przodu, aż uderzy w ziemię. Spin Charge, podobnie jak Spin Dash, anuluje się i blokuje wszystkie obrażenia w przypadku zderzenia z pociskiem. Spin Charge może być także anulowany w powietrzu i zamieniony na blok albo złapanie przeciwnika podczas lądowania, co pozwala na dalsze zwodzenie wrogów. Final Smash thumb|left|Super Sonic Final Smash to ostateczny, najsilniejszy specjalny atak w Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Aby go użyć, gracz musi najpierw otworzyć Smash Ball, kolorowy przedmiot z symbolem Smash Bros. Po zniszczeniu, oczy gracza stają się złote, oraz otacza go wielobarwna aura. Final Smash Sonica to Super Sonic. Po aktywacji, Sonic przywołuje siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu i dokonuje super transformacji. Super Sonic posiada zdolność latania po arenach z niesamowitą szybkością. Jest również całkowicie nietykalny. Nie może znokautować się sam przy kontakcie z krawędziami ekranu, niezależnie od tego jak daleko poleci. Jeśli jednak jego transformacja zakończy się, a jeż nadal będzie przebywał poza ekranem, to zostanie pokonany. Sonic może zadawać obrażenia przeciwnikom po prostu taranując ich. Im szybciej się porusza, tym więcej obrażeń zadaje. Aktywowanie umiejętności może także uratować gracza przed spadnięciem w przepaść. Transformacja trwa około 15 sekund. Drwiny *Góra: W Wykonuje fikołek przed siebie, następnie krzyżuje ręce i wystawia palec, wykonując drażniący dźwięk. Nawiązanie do jednej ze znanych póz Sonica. *Bok: Biega w miejscu, obracając nogami tak szybko, że przyjmują one kształt ósemki. Mówi przy tym "You're too slow!" w drażniący sposób. *Dół: Wykonuje breakdance, mówiąc "C'mon, step it up!". Zwycięskie pozy *Zbiera niebieski Szmaragd Chaosu i pozuje, mówiąc "Piece of cake!". *Sprintuje poza ekran, a następnie wraca, pokazując kciuk do góry i mówiąc "That was almost too easy!" *Wykonuje breakdance i pozę z wystawioną pięścią, mówiąc "Let's do that again sometime!". Zmiany palet Plik:Smash Brawl Pallete Sonic.png Poziomy thumb|Green Hill Zone Super Smash Bros. Brawl '' posiada łącznie 41 poziomów z dwudziestu różnych serii gier. Serię ''Sonic the Hedgehog reprezentuje poziom Green Hill Zone, który jest odblokowywany wraz z Soniciem. Domyślnie odgrywany jest tam znany utwór z oryginalnego Green Hill z Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). Można odblokować inne utwory z serii Sonic the Hedgehog i odtwarzać je na tym, oraz na innych poziomach. Green Hill posiada tutaj kilka ekskluzywnych elementów, jak stoki wzgórza, które będą się zapadały pod graczem, oraz punkty kontrolne, które można przewracać, aby zadawać przeciwnikom obrażenia. Tails, Knuckles i Silver pojawiają się w tle. Muzyka *''Green Hill Zone. Niezmienione. *Scrap Brain Zone. Niezmienione. *Emerald Hill Zone. Niezmienione. *Angel Island Zone. remiks, którego autorem jest Jun Senoue. *Sonic Boom. Niezmienione. *Super Sonic Racing. Niezmienione, ale skrócone. *Open Your Heart. Niezmienione, ale skrócone. *Live and Learn. Niezmienione, ale skrócone. *Sonic Heroes. Niezmienione, ale skrócone. *Right There, Ride On. Lekko zmienione. *His World. Wersja instrumentalna, lekko zmieniona. *Seven Rings in Hand. Niezmienione, ale skrócone. Trofea Trofea z serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog, które można odblokować w Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Oprócz nich pojawiają się także Assist Trophies, które pozwalają przywołać postać do pomocy w walce. Jedną z nich jest Shadow, który używa Kontroli Chaosu do spowolnienia wszystkich walczących postaci, z wyjątkiem gracza, który go przywołał. Naklejki W Super Smash Bros. Brawl pojawia się kolekcja naklejek z różnymi postaciami. Każda naklejka posiada unikatowe właściwości, które zwiększają statystyki danej postaci w kampanii Subspace Emissary. Z serii Sonic the Hedgehog pochodzi 29 naklejek, które przedstawiono w poniższej tabelce. W odróżnieniu od innych serii pojawiających się w Super Smash Bros. Brawl, naklejki z postaciami z Sonica podpisane są przez grę, w której dana postać zadebiutowała, a nie z której pochodzi artwork. Większość artworków pochodzi z Sonic Channel. W przypadku postaci, które zadebiutowały Sonic Adventure lub Sonic Adventure 2 podane zostały porty obu tych gier na konsole Nintendo. Krytyka Gra spełniła oczekiwania fanów i uzyskała bardzo pozytywne recenzje. Niemal wszystkie portale przyznały jej doskonałe wyniki. Jest to także siódma gra, która otrzymała 40 na 40 punktów od Famitsu. Galeria Artwork Smash Bros Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Smash Bros Shadow.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog Zrzuty ekranu Subscape Emissary Sonic.png Smash Bros Brawl Screen 1.jpg Smash Bros Brawl Screen 2.jpg Smash Bros Brawl Screen 3.jpg Smash Bros Brawl Screen 4.png Smash Bros Brawl Screen 5.jpg Smash Bros Brawl Screen 6.jpg Smash Bros Brawl Screen 7.jpg Smash Bros Brawl Screen 8.jpg Smash Bros Brawl Screen 9.jpg Smash Brawl Sonic vs Link.jpg Smash Bros Brawl Screen 10.jpg Smash Bros Brawl Screen 11.jpg Smash Bros Brawl Screen 12.jpg Smash Bros Brawl Screen 13.jpg Smash Bros Brawl Screen 14.jpg Smash Bros Brawl Screen 15.jpg Smash Bros Brawl Screen 17.png Smash Bros Brawl Screen 18.jpg Smash Bros Brawl Screen 19.jpg Smash Bros Brawl Screen 20.jpg Green Hill Zone Smash Brawl.jpg Smash Brawl Sonic vs Mario.jpg Smash Brawl Homing Attack.jpg Smash Brawl Spin Dash.jpg Smash Brawl Spin Charge.jpg Smash Brawl Spring Jump.jpg Smash Brawl Super Sonic.jpg SSBB Trophy 01.png SSBB Trophy 02.png SSBB Trophy 03.png SSBB Trophy 04.png SSBB Trophy 05.png SSBB Trophy 06.png SSBB Trophy 07.png SSBB Trophy 08.png SSBB Trophy 09.png SSBB Trophy 10.png SSBB Trophy 11.png SSBB Trophy 12.png Ciekawostki *Yuji Naka chciał kiedyś, aby Sonic pojawił się w Super Smash Bros. Melee, poprzedniej odsłonie serii, ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić z powodu ograniczeń czasowych. W ramach 1 kwietnia Electronic Gaming Monthly zamieścili w jednym ze swoich numerów informację o tym, że Sonic i Tails pojawili się w grze jako postacie do odblokowania. *W opisie trofeum Chao wymieniony został koncept wywodzący się z Sonic X, zgodnie z którym Chao można spotkać nie tylko w Chao Garden, ale również w środowiskach z czystą wodą. *Cztery pojawiające się w grze utwory muzyczne (''Scrap Brain Zone, 'E'merald Hill Zone, 'G'reen Hill Zone and 'A'ngel Island Zone) układają się w napis "Sega". *Jest to pierwszy przypadek, w którym Sonic używa broni białej i palnej. *Wiele ataków Sonica używa tych samych animacji Spin Attacku, a jego statystyki nie są tak wyrafinowane jak u innych postaci. *Zwycięska piosenka Sonica wywodzi się z ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) i jest jedynym utworem odgrywanym po zwycięstwie postaci, który pochodzi w całości z innej gry. *Po raz drugi w serii Sonic i Super Sonic pojawiają się w tym samym czasie na ekranie. Wcześniej było to możliwe w Sonic Shuffle. *Z wyjątkiem Shahry i Erazor Djinna, wszytkie artworki z serii pochodzą z Sonic Channel. *Trofeum Shadowa podaje błędną datę jego debiutu, uznając za to grę Sonic Heroes. W rzeczywistości czarnego jeża wprowadzono w Sonic Adventure 2. *Trofeum Jeta nie wymienia Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, jako gry w której pojawił się po raz kolejny. Wynika to z tego, że początkowo Super Smash Bros. Brawl miał zostać wydany przez drugą odsłoną serii Sonic Riders. *Cytat Sonica "You're too slow!" stał się na długi czas znanym memem internetowym. *Jedna z wypowiedzi pojawiających się podczas walki Solid Snake'a z Soniciem stanowi ukryty dowcip. Snake komentuje, że w Sonicu jest coś, czego nie lubi, nie podając jednak konkretnego powodu. Żart polega na tym, że japoński aktor głosowy Snake'a jest synem pierwszego japońskiego aktora głosowego Eggmana, arcy-wroga Sonica. Jeże są również znane ze zjadania węży. *Sonic potrafi w tej grze pływać w wodzie, w przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszych tytułów, w których się pojawił. Jest jednak bardzo wolnym pływakiem, dodatkowo chlapiąc wodą. *Artwork Sonica z Super Smash Bros. Brawl został wykorzystany w serii trzykrotnie. **W Sonic and the Black Knight poza ta pojawia się w wersji oleju na płótnie na ekranie wyboru postaci. **W Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games w sekretnym sklepie można kupić Sonica-bałwana, który przyjmuje właśnie tę pozę. **W Sonic Generations Klasyczny Sonic wykonuje tę pozę podczas uzyskania rangi B. *Jest to pierwsza gra od czasów Sonic & Knuckles, w której Sonic może transformować się w Super Sonica w dowolnym momencie. *Jest to pierwsza gra 3D, w której pojawia się Super Peel Out z Sonic CD. *Sonic i Lucario to jedyne dwie postaci, które nie zmieniają swojego koloru po wybraniu drużyny niebieskiej. *Rękawiczki żółtego Sonica posiadają rękawy podobne do tych co u Silvera. Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2008 roku Kategoria:Wii Kategoria:Gry 3D